


To Give and To Receive

by greenieboy



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenieboy/pseuds/greenieboy
Summary: Violet buys things for Judy because she’s a fool in love and she doesn’t know it.
Relationships: Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	To Give and To Receive

**Author's Note:**

> no beta but i’m back !!

“And is that it for your order?”

Violet was reaching for her wallet when the barista asked her. She paused, pursing her lips. “Um, can I also get a rose tea, please?” She replied, holding out a bill to the man. He nodded, working out her change and handing it to her as another barista set to work on making her order. Violet wasn’t sure why she had ordered tea along with her; actually, she was. The tea was for Judy, of course. Judy preferred tea to coffee as coffee tended to make her jittery and anxious. But that didn’t explain _why_ Violet had ordered tea for Judy. The thought had simply crossed her mind, and she had done it. Judy liked tea. Judy also liked surprises. And Violet happened to like the smile that Judy always had when Violet surprised her with things. Her eyes would sparkle and her nose would scrunch up, and she would cup her cheeks with her hands and rock on her feet and thank Violet for being so nice. And maybe she would even hug Violet. Violet straightened up at the thought, her cheeks warming.

“Order for Violet.”

Violet glanced up. Her order was sitting on the counter, ready. She grabbed the drinks, smiling at the barista briefly before strutting out of the shop with two cups in her hands. She walked briskly, maneuvering to avoid getting bumped into. Violet didn’t want to spill Judy’s drink. Her own didn’t really matter, and she could always make coffee at work even if the coffee from work always managed to taste like rat poison. Judy’s drink was important. Violet was dedicated to bringing it to her if only to bring that cute smile to her face. Plus, it would probably make her day. Little things like this always managed to make Judy’s day. She had told Violet that once, after Violet had surprised her with lunch from their favorite little diner just a couple blocks away from work. And so what if Violet had started doing little random things after for Judy after that, just to make her day? Nobody needed to know that, least of all Judy. Violet was just being a good friend.

“Morning, Violet,” said Joe, walking up beside her as they entered the building.

“Good morning, Joe,” Violet said, giving a halfhearted smile in the direction of the receptionist. Joe hadn’t really budged from his quest of pursuing Violet. Not even after she had made it abundantly clear she was not interested in anything past a first date. He was a hopeless romantic, she supposed.

“What’s with the two drinks?” Joe asked with a smile, pressing the button for the elevator as they both waited at the closed doors. “Did you buy it for someone or are you upping your caffeine intake?”

Violet chuckled awkwardly, “Oh, it’s tea. And I uh - bought it for Judy.” She glanced at the cup, taking a side step away from Joe and entering the elevator as the doors opened. Joe followed behind her, pressing the button for the seventh floor.

“Aw that’s nice of you,” Joe said. He smiled at her, really laying the charm on thick. Violet wanted to gag. “You’re a regular sweetheart, Violet.”

“I sure am,” Violet said, trying to convey with her voice that she wanted the conversation to end. Joe never managed to pick up on her cues usually, but he said nothing in response. Violet’s shoulders sagged, and she held the drinks closer to her chest as the elevator traveled upwards, toward their floor. She tapped her foot on the floor, suddenly growing a little nervous. What if Judy already had a drink? What if Violet ordered her the wrong tea? Violet shook her head; she knew Judy liked rose tea. Her favorite tea was chamomile, though, but she only ever drank it before bed. Violet smiled; Judy was one of those types of people. It was so endearing. Judy herself was pretty damn endearing. At least, Violet thought so. The doors opened again, and Violet was walking out on a path to Judy’s desk, ignoring Joe as he once more asked her to dinner that weekend. She just wasn’t interested. Besides, she had plans with Judy.

Violet slowed her movement when she saw Judy’s desk empty. She pursed her lips; was Judy here yet? Her coat was on the back of her chair. Violet glanced around. Was she in the breakroom? Violet hoped Judy hadn’t already made herself something. She walked briskly, finding Judy as soon as she looked into the breakroom. She was retrieving a cup. Violet breathed out in relief; she hadn’t made anything yet. Violet quickened her movements, calling out, “Judy!”

Judy looked over her shoulder, her eyebrows raised. She smiled as soon as she saw Violet. “Hi Violet,” said Judy, placing her cup down. “How are you?”

Violet smiled at her, trying not to seem out of breath. “I’m good,” she said, standing beside Judy. She held out the cup of tea to her friend, hoping she wasn’t acting weird. “I got you something.” Judy’s eyes very quickly lit up, and Violet could feel her own cheeks heating up.

“Oh Violet,” Judy cooed, her cheeks pink as she accepted the cup. “You shouldn’t have, honestly.”

“It’s nothing, Judes,” Violet said smoothly, patting Judy’s shoulder. “I just felt like getting you something. I uh, hope you didn’t make anything already.”

Judy shook her head. “No, but I was just about to. You’ve got good timing, Violet,” Judy quipped, grinning. Violet chuckled, but she stopped when Judy hugged her tightly, her face on Violet’s collarbone. “Thank you so much,” she said, carefully holding the cup away from Violet.

Violet could feel her heart in her throat. “Like I said, it’s nothing, kiddo,” Violet repeated, hoping her face wasn’t bright red. Judy stepped back, a dorky smile on her face as she looked up at Violet, rocking on her feet. Violet cleared her throat, “Are we still on for Saturday?”

Judy straightened, and she smiled wider. “Yes! Yes, we are!” She said, holding her cup to her chest. “Oh, I am so excited, Violet. I don’t know how long it’s been since I last went to the movie theatre. I just hope it’s not something scary.” Violet smiled, shaking her head.

-

“Violet, are you ready for lunch?”

Violet looked up from her paperwork, smiling as she saw Judy opening the door to her office. “Yeah, just gimme a sec, would you?” She said, marking through one of the papers and rising from her chair. Violet had forgotten in the midst of paperwork that she and Judy had lunch reservations today. It was Thursday, though, and Thursday was their day. Although they usually had lunch together every day, Thursday was when Violet made reservations at fancier places than delis and cafes. Violet would admit, Thursdays were her favorite days, however, she would not say that out loud. Violet grabbed her purse and shawl, crossing toward Judy. She pulled the shawl on over her shoulder, smiling at Judy. “Ready?”

“Mhm, let’s go,” Judy said, taking her hand and practically pulling her out of the office. Violet laughed, but her hand tingled from the contact.

“No need to rush, kiddo,” Violet grinned, waving to Doralee as they passed her desk.

Judy shook her head, furrowing her brow at Violet. “Actually, there is a need to rush,” she said sternly, but her voice was light and playful. She pressed the button for the elevator, but she didn’t release Violet’s hand. Violet thought she might faint, but her heart loved Judy’s touch. “We’re going to be late if we don’t hurry.” The doors opened, and Judy was tugging Violet into the elevator. Suddenly Violet was very close to Judy, and their hands were still joined. Her breath was caught in her throat, and smiling was difficult to _not_ do.

Still, Violet managed to stay cool in the face of her very pretty _friend._ “Oh please,” Violet smirked, waving her free hand. “You think they’d give away our table? I was just featured in Times magazine.”

“I know,” Judy giggled, leaning in closer to Violet. “But, I’d rather not risk it.”

“You’re the boss,” Violet quipped off-handedly.

Judy raised her eyebrow as the elevator descended. “Am I?”

“Sure,” Violet replied. “But I’m the CEO.”

Judy grinned brightly as the doors opened to the ground floor, and she was swiftly dragging Violet through Consolidated’s lobby toward the exit. The sky was grey, and the streets were flooded with people, all traveling to where they needed to be. Judy’s grip on Violet’s hand kept her steady in the crowds, and Violet couldn’t help but watch Judy lead them through the sea of New York. They weaved and ducked through, smiling and chatting softly as they walked. It was when they were stranded at a crosswalk, waiting for the light to signal them, when Violet felt a droplet of water hit her cheek. She glanced up as another droplet splashed into her eye. She jerked, stumbling as the light changed and Judy pulled her across the street to the next sidewalk. She rubbed her eye, allowing Judy to take the reigns as they walked. Within seconds, the rain was coming down hard on them and the other poor souls walking the New York streets.

“Oh shoot,” Judy frowned, squeezing Violet’s hand. “I didn’t think to bring my umbrella.”

“You and everyone else,” Violet said as she pulled her shawl off, lifting it up over their hands. Judy waved her free hand in the air.

“Don’t. You’ll ruin your shawl,” she told Violet.

“It’s the shawl, or both our outfits, Judy.” Judy huffed, pursing her lips and scrunching her brow. She turned her head, eyes scanning the sidewalk as they continued on. Violet frowned. Of course, this was going to bother Judy. Violet sighed; she didn’t want Judy’s mood to be ruined either. So she turned her attention to the surrounding kiosks, searching through the pouring rain, smiling in relief when she finally saw one selling cheap umbrellas. She handed her shawl to Judy quickly as she said, “Hold this for a sec.” Judy opened her mouth to say something, confusion in her eyes, but Violet was already dashing out into the rain toward the kiosk several feet ahead of them. She pulled out her wallet and held out a five-dollar bill to the man behind the rows and rows of items as she took up an umbrella. “Just this,” Violet said hurriedly as the water pelted her harshly. “Keep the change.” Then she was off again, opening the umbrella and holding it over Judy’s head.

“Violet,” Judy murmured, looking up at her with an indiscernible expression across her face as she lowered Violet’s shawl from over her head. Her lips were parted, and her cheeks were filling with color as she gaped. Violet 

Violet was panting, and her clothes were nearly soaked through. But she smiled at Judy regardless, wiping wet hair from her face, “I had a better idea.”

Judy simply stared at her for a moment, not moving, not saying anything. She closed her eyes, leaning into Violet. Then, she whacked Violet’s side with her purse, smiling incredulously. “You didn’t have to do that, you nut,” she said, tilting her head up to Violet.

Violet shook her head, taking Judy’s hand in her own again as she began to walk. “Of course I didn’t have to,” Violet replied. “But, I did anyway.”

“Right.” Judy squeezed her hand again.

Violet squeezed back. “Right.”

  
They continued on down the street in silence, smiling and swinging their hands together as Violet held the umbrella over their heads. Judy was practically clinging to her side, and Violet could almost pretend that it was for a reason other than simply staying dry. Almost. Her heart refused to settle down, though. It wasn’t until they were a block away from the restaurant when Violet commented, “Do you think they’ll recognize me if we’re late for the reservation and I’m soaking wet?”

Judy scoffed, smiling. “Please, you were _just_ in Times magazine.” Violet burst out laughing, and it was at that moment she realized.

-

  
  


“I can’t _believe_ you didn’t tell me this was going to be a horror movie.”

Judy clung to Violet’s arm as they walked down the vare sidewalk to Judy’s apartment. Violet chuckled, glancing down to the woman pouting at her. She ran a hand through her hair, “I thought you knew, Judes. It was rated R,” she replied, nudging Judy softly. Judy huffed, shaking her head and holding onto Violet tightly as they walked toward. Violet smirked; the idea had been to take Judy to see a scary movie and hope she would hide in Violet’s arms. It was cliche, that was for certain, but Violet was proud to know that her plan was a success. Judy had gotten so frightened, she had raised up the armrest in between their seats and wrapped her arms around Violet’s neck, hiding her face in Violet’s shoulder. Of course, Violet had been there to hold her; what were friends for, after all? Still, Violet was glad they had picked seats in the back of the theatre. “Did you enjoy the movie, at least?”

Judy smiled, shaking her head as she giggled. “Yes, actually.” Violet smiled, glancing around the unusually bare streets. It wasn’t so off; Judy’s neighborhood typically wasn’t overflowing this time of night. “You know Violet, that Kurt Russell can really act. He’s been acting since he was twelve!” Judy said, eyes set deadhead. “I um… I think I read that somewhere.” She nodded her head nervously, looking up at Violet. She looked so lovely in the glow of the streetlights. Violet smiled at her, feeling her heartbeat pick up.

“Twelve? Jeez, that’s young,” Violet replied, her hands resting in her pockets.

“Isn’t it?” Judy pursed her lips. They walked on quietly, muttering things softly as they headed toward Judy’s apartment. Violet sniffled, taking her time; she didn’t want the night to end just yet. Judy went along with her pace, and Violet hoped that was because she also wanted their time together to last for a little while longer. Violet wasn’t exactly going to call this a date in her mind, or her heart, but she also thought the perfect way for the night to end was with a kiss in Judy’s doorway. Not that anything like that was going to be happening anytime soon, or at all. Violet was becoming aware of her less than platonic feelings for Judy, which wasn’t so bad. Or rather, it wasn’t as bad as attempting to accept that Judy was never going to feel the same. Still, Violet could imagine, with Judy in her arms in the darkness of the movie theatre, being together. The thought filled her stomach with rippling butterflies, ones that threatened to make her knees give out. And Judy clinging to her side wasn’t making them any better.

“It’s so quiet,” Judy murmured, and Violet felt Judy squeeze her hand. When had she taken Violet’s hand? Violet blushed, the butterflies traveling up her sternum to wreak havoc in her chest.

Violet cleared her throat, not looking at Judy. “It’s almost ten at night.” She glanced at her watch. “We should get you home.” She tried to pick up the pace, but Judy held her back with a gentle smile across her lips.

“There’s no need to rush, Violet,” said Judy, looking so content. Violet didn’t think she had ever seen Judy so peaceful. She slowed her pace, sighing as Judy rested her head on Violet’s shoulder. This was all too much. Violet’s chest was going to implode. Judy tipped her head back, looking at Violet before turning her attention to a building they walked by. “Ohh Violet, this is that bakery I was telling you about the other day!” She grinned excitedly. She released Violet’s hand, rushing toward the doors. “I think they’re open, just give me a second.” Violet nodded, watching starstruck as Judy flung the door open and trotted to the counter, smiling adorably to the man behind the display. She tore her gaze away from Judy, feeling her heart rising up in her throat, almost choking her. Her eyes landed on a cart across the street; it was a man, selling flowers. She peaked at Judy, who was eyeing the contents of the display with her finger on her chin. Violet took a deep breath, jogging across the street toward the vendor.

“Good evenin’, ma’am,” said the man. “Can I interest you in buyin’ a flower?”

Violet scanned the buckets of flowers, her lower lip between her teeth. Violet suddenly felt nervous; what was Judy’s favorite kind of flower? Roses? Tulips? Peonies? Carnations? Her eyes took in row after row of freshly cut flowers, but uncertainty pricked at the back of her mind. Glanced behind her; Judy was picking a pastry. She needed to be fast, damn it. “Can have a… violet?” She asked, taking her wallet out.

“Sure thing,” the flower man smiled, picking up a lovely violet. He handed it to her. “One dollar, please.”

Violet handed him the bill, accepting the flower and rushing back across the street, calling over her shoulder, “Thank you.” The man called back his thanks to her, and then Violet was back in front of the bakery, holding the violet in her grip as she huffed and puffed, hands on her knees. She raised her head and watched as Judy accepted a neatly packaged dessert, smiling when Judy laughed and waved, leaving the shop. Violet stood up straight, coughing as Judy pushed open the door and walked toward her.

Judy held out the box, grinning. “I managed to get the last of the chocolate-”

“Here.” Violet snapped, holding out the flower to Judy. “There was a vendor across the street, I…” She trailed off, gesturing nervously. Judy’s eyes were wide as she looked at the violet. There was a long beat of silence, the only sound being from the few cars on adjacent streets and Violet’s breathing. In that space of quiet, Violet second-guessed every decision that had led her to this moment, anxiety and fear making her fight to keep her hands from shaking. Oh Jesus fucking Christ, Violet was going to be sick. After what felt like an eternity, Judy’s hand slowly rose, accepting the violet from Violet. A wave of relief hit her in that second. Judy brought the flower close to her face and held it there, inhaling, and it wasn’t until she looked at Violet once more that Violet saw tears in her friend’s eyes. She stepped close to Judy, who in turn leaned toward Violet.

“I - um, I-” Judy stammered, her mouth forming a shaky but overjoyed smile. “Um - thank you, Violet. This is so very thoughtful.”

“It’s-” Violet began. She had meant to say it was nothing, just Violet being a good friend, but she stopped herself. She wasn’t being friendly, was she? She was so head over heels for Judy; nobody who just wanted to be friendly bolted across the street just to buy someone a flower. “You’re welcome,” she said instead, brushing hair from Judy’s face. She took the dessert box from Judy, taking her friend’s hand in her own, smiling nervously. “How about we get you home, hm?” Judy smiled in return, nodding and allowing Violet to guide her down the street to her apartment building. It had only been a block away, but somehow they had managed to make one block feel like a lifetime. Violet felt a weight in her chest; she still didn’t want the night to end. It wasn’t until Judy invited her to walk her up to her apartment that Violet began to think perhaps Judy felt the same. They stood side by side in the elevator, still holding hands firmly as Judy toyed with the flower in her fingers. Violet chuckled shortly, and Judy grinned at her. They strolled slowly down the hall, talking softly about nothing at all.

“Thank you for walking me,” Judy said, taking the packaged dessert from Violet after opening her door. She stood in the doorway. “I had a really, really nice time tonight.”

Violet smiled. “Yeah, me too.” Then, silence again. They stood awkwardly, neither moving. Violet glanced at the window down the hall, at the dark sky illuminated only by the lights of the city. It was going to be a pain to get home, and Violet wasn’t even inclined to leave. But Judy had shifted her posture, trying to catch Violet’s eye. She supposed it was time to go.

She cast her gaze to Judy. “Goodnight, Judy. I’ll see yo-”

Then, Judy’s lips were on hers. Violet sagged into her, hands coming up to Judy’s cheeks and cupping them, bringing the shorter woman closer before they broke away. Violet could feel her heart singing as their lips met. The kiss was chaste, and it hadn’t lasted for very long, but Violet could hear her blood pumping in her ears. She rested her forehead on Judy’s, trying to even her erratic breathing. Judy’s eyes were closed, and she too tried to calm her breathing. She swallowed softly, her brows furrowing.

“Please,” Judy whispered. “Please tell me that I wasn’t misreading this.”

Violet huffed out a laugh. “I can promise you didn’t.”

Judy grinned suddenly, stealing another kiss from Violet. “Thank goodness.” Violet smiled, chucking as she drew Judy in for a proper kiss. Judy hopped onto her tippy toes, their noses brushing against one another as their lips met. It wasn’t until they heard the elevator ding from down the hall that the two of them broke apart again. Judy grinning like an idiot, and Violet was sure she looked the exact same. Although, Judy spoke. “Would you - do you - um, Violet?”

“Yes?”

“Would you like to come inside and share my chocolate cheesecake?”

Violet laughed softly; who said the evening had to end? She kissed Judy’s forehead, saying, “There’s nothing I’d like more.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or comment if u enjoyed, and find me tumble @ bernly


End file.
